The Return
by NJ7009
Summary: The sequel to Why me?. Fabian's parents have broken out of jail and the Sibuna gang must protect Fabian but there's a traitor in the house and will that get Fabian captured? or is it not Fabian their after?. Rated T
1. Letter's of Sadness

**Hayy i'm back with the sequel to Why me? YAY**

**Hope you like it and please review. If your reading this but haven't read Why me? I would recommend you do and so on with the story. **

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot**

_The cell door swung open before Hannah said "I never want to see you again, but I want you out of here"_

_She stood aside as she watched her parents get off the cell beds and walk out the door _

"_Bye" Hannah said_

_She watched her parents run out of the jail_

_Was this a bad decision? She thought._

_It proberly was_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_1 week from now… _

Unknown POV

"Its pointless struggling" the man said "You wont get out of it"

How did he get out of jail? I wasn't sure,

"What do you want?" I said I was angry and frustrated as my attempts to get free continued to fail,

"Revenge" the man said it as if it was obvious,

"Why? You can't gain anything" I yelled at him beads of sweat ran down my face, I had been here a long time and I was slowly dying of starvation.

The man gave me plenty of dirty brown water but hadn't given me anything to eat he believed a slow death was ideal.

"Maybe I can't" The man said, he gave a sly grin before exiting the dark room leaving me alone in the darkness

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Present Day…

Normal POV

Light shone through the curtains and into the room, batheing everything in a yellow glow as the alarm went off.

Fabian opened his brown eyes and smiled, it had been two weeks since his parents were jailed and for the first time ever everything was perfect.

Even his twin sister, Hannah, had joined Anubis house

He slammed his hand down on the clock knowing that meant it was 7:30am, before pulling away the blue cover and hopping out of bed.

Mick had already gone for breakfast, not that he was surprised his roommate was OBSESSED with food.

Fabian headed for the dining room to see everyone already eating breakfast.

"Hello sweety" Trudy greeted the half awake Fabian

"Hello Trudy" Fabian returned the greeting before taking a seat next to Nina and Hannah, and grabbing a slice of toast of the plate in the middle of the table.

"Letter's" yelled Jerome, who was flicking through all the letter's in his hand.

Most of them was for Trudy and Victor but Amber also had a white letter too.

But there was one letter still in his hand, which landed in front of Fabian.

Fabian was buttering his toast at the time and was shocked when the letter landed before him.

He placed down the knife onto the plate and picked up the letter with both hands on the front it simply read;

_Mr Fabian Rutter,_

_25 Longleaf Avenue,_

_Anubis House,_

_Liverpool,_

_(Open in private)_

"I wonder who it's from." He wondered aloud, everyone shrugged.

He got up off his chair and walked into his room to get dressed.

Fabian POV

Once fully clothed, I turned my attention to the letter.

I ripped to top of the envelope open and pulled out a sheet of paper, it was from the police

_Dear Mr Rutter,_

_ We are sorry to inform you that **Mrs Lillian Rutter **and **Mr Tom Rutter **have _

_escaped from our prison facility-_

There was more but I stopped reading there, I knew what it was going to say.

I sat down on my bed and the memory of when my father had knifed me in the stomach flashed before my eyes, I could even feel the knife in my stomach just thinking about it.

I felt my arms go floppy and numb as I tried to push myself off the bed, I just couldn't get up.

I really couldn't believe that they escaped.

**There it is hope you liked it and please review.**


	2. Late Night Text's

**Okay here's the next chapter, this chapter mainly focus' on Hannah and her feeling on the whole situation**

**Its a little short sorry about that **

**Hope you like it **

**Please review I love the reviews so far **

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot**

Hannah POV

Fabian came back into the living room around 30 minutes later, in his hands he still clutched the letter.

"What was the letter about?" I asked nervously noticing his pale face and shaking hands.

I heard him swallow, before he said "My pa...pa… parents have es…es…escaped from prison!" he stammered, he was clearly petrified, and I felt so guilty for doing this to him.

Most of the residents of the house just sat there and stared at him in shock. I was the only one that wasn't surprised.

Nina got up from her seat and gave him a hug; I could see why he cared so much for this girl.

Fabian hugged her back as he took his seat back at the dinner table.

Not that he was hungry; he pretty much collapsed onto the chair.

This got everyone even more concerned; Nina took the letter out of his hands and began to read over it before passing it to Patricia, who did the same before passing it to Alfie.

This continued on intill everyone had read the letter.

I felt the guilt building inside of me, should I tell Fabian? I wasn't sure but I decided not too.

I mean what Fabian would think of me for freeing the people he was more scared of than anything in the world from prison.

I also knew I couldn't tell any of the other residents either, assisting in a jail break was classed as a crime and I could easily be placed in jail for it if they decided to tell the police.

So I let the guilt eat me alive.

Fabian POV

The night came quickly but I had only been asleep for about an hour when my phone vibrated.

Bleary eyed I reached over to my phone and flipped it open.

_1 new message _

_Open/Close_

I clicked open and there it was my worst nightmare there in black and white.

My scream woke up the entire house.

**Poor Fabian **

**Questions for chapter**

**What did the message say?**

**Will Hannah admit she set his parents free?  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Screams of Kidnapping

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**This is a VERY dramatic chapters but I love dramatic **

**things **

**PLEASE Review i'm loving the ones so far**

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot**

Fabian POV

_The road ends here!_

My scream woke the entire house, Mick got to my bed within 2 seconds and the other residents came in soon after.

I hid the phone under the cover before they noticed it but they knew the scream had been something to do with my father.

"What happened?" asked Nina her voice coated with worry.

"Bad dream" I lied, I hate lying but I knew I must.

She gave me an unconvinced look,

"What was it about?" asked Amber clearly convinced by my lie. She is so gullible

I racked my brain for something to say.

I looked down at the floor.

Eventually I offered "Nothing! Just a silly dream that's all"

I gestured them out of the room at that point, and they seemed to understand I didn't wasn't to talk anymore.

Nina POV

Once outside the room, Patricia and Jerome began complaining

"Thanks for that Rutter" Jerome whined, but quiet enough so Fabian couldn't hear.

"Im worried about him," I said, "It's not like he want's to wake us all up" I continued defending Fabian

"Yea, he's proberly worried sick!" Amber agreed

"But he could have been a bit more grateful!" Patricia argued

She had a point.

"Anyway, let's just forget it and go back to bed" Mara said, she sounded annoyed

"Yea!" we all chorused

X-X-X-X-X

Normal POV

Hannah watched her house mates wander into their rooms before she eventually hopped into bed.

She shared a room with Patricia and Mara now.

As she closed her eyes, she saw herself letting her parents free from prison, causing guilt to eat at her once more.

X-X-X-X-X

About 3 hours later everyone in the house, even Fabian and Hannah were fast asleep.

However peering into Fabian and Mick's room was a pair of blue, cold eyes.

Mr Rutter opened the window and hobbled in, he saw Fabian lying on his bed, asleep.

Finally he had a chance for revenge.

He walked up to Fabian's bed and looked down at his son.

"Kidnapping someone is always better at night" he thought

He reached down and covered Fabian's mouth with his hand, causing him to jump.

Fabian's eyes widened as he realised who it was. He attempted a scream but nothing came out.

His father pulled him of his bed and attempted to drag him but Fabian refused pulling back hard.

However Mr Rutter was much stronger than he was and managed to pull him further away from his bed.

When they approached Mick's bed however, Mr Rutter had a slight realisation.

Mick was the one that had formed the whole "Get Mr Rutter in jail" group in the first place and suddenly made a choice to take him too.

He did exactly the same thing he did with Fabian to Mick; covering his mouth to stop him screaming before dragging him out of his bed.

Fabian glanced over at Mick and they both shared the same look of fear and confusion on their faces.

He pulled Mick through the window first and then Fabian before dumping them in the trunk of his car with a loud thud.

They heard him go back up to the house and close the window, before returning to the car and driving away.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN**

**So Mr Rutter had kidnapped Fabian and Mick**

**What will happen?**

**Please review**


	4. Their Gone!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like**

**Please review I have loved the one's so far 13 reviews for 3 chapters im proud of that **

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot**

Fabian POV

My father pushed me and Mick into a dark room, the only light coming through a tiny, barred up window at the very top of the large wall.

We landed on the hard concrete floor with a loud _BANG. _

"This should be suitable accommodation for you pests," my father told us with a large grin.

Although, I hardly saw him in the dark room

"You can't keep us in here!" Mick said, "My hamstrings will tighten up,"

I gave him a look of disbelief. We had just been kidnapped and all he could think about was his training.

My father said nothing to this, he swiftly exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him leaving us alone in the darkness...

X-X-X-X-X-X

Nina POV

I woke up at around 7:30 am.

I walked down the wooden steps and into the living room still in my pyjamas, to see Jerome and Alfie sitting at the table having the usual food fight.

Mara and Amber were there too but they were sitting on the leather sofa reading, Amber was reading a fashion magazine whilst complaining about the new spring line and Mara was reading a large book called _How to be a Good School Representative._

Hannah was getting dressed in her room and Patricia was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

I dodged a piece of flying toast that flew past my ear and sat down at the dinner table.

I grabbed the cornflakes from the middle of the table and the milk jug before pouring them both into the bowl in front of me.

"I think one of you should go wake up Mick and Fabian," Trudy said while she filled the juice jug with more fresh orange juice

"Or they will be late for school," Trudy continued

"I will do it!" I yelled, before rushing out of my seat and dashing for their bedroom.

I really wanted to check on Fabian after last night's screaming episode.

"Fabian, Mick!" I said while lightly tapping on the door once I got there "Are you awake?" I called no reply.

I opened the wooden door slightly and peeked into the room.

Empty, I opened the door a little more so I could fit through before slipped in.

I examined the room for a sign of them, thinking that they were going to jump out and scare me at any moment but they didn't.

I was about to turn and leave when something white caught my eye; near the window.

I walked towards it and picked it up; it was a note (**I said "it" a lot then) **I opened the folded piece of paper and started to read

It read:

* * *

><p><em>Dear resident's of Anubis,<em>

_ I have borrowed your friend's Fabian and Mick, and i'm afraid bad things are going to happen to them. Unless, if you give me the deeds to Anubis house. Your friends WILL DIE. _

_You have intill Friday at 9 pm_

_Mr Rutter_

_P.S Meet me at the clearing if you want your friends and if you tell anyone other than the other residents about this I will end your friends lives there._

* * *

><p>I could feel my legs weakening beneath me and I eventually fell to the floor.<p>

The flooring, being carpet cushioned my fall but I still felt numb all over.

I sat there for a while; I couldn't believe what I had just read.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Eventually I dragged myself up and walked back into the living room.

"Where are Fabian and Mick?" Trudy asked upon noticing my entrance, I burst into tears.

"They've been kidnapped!" I cried I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stand the idea of Fabian in danger.

"What?" Jerome said his eyes wide

"Mr Rutter took them last night!" I screamed at him, hot tears ran down my face as I continued my crying fit.

"How do you know?" asked Mara, she seemed as scared as I was.

I passed her the note that I had kept clutched in my hand the whole time.

After reading it she burst into tears too.

"What are we going to do?" Amber said after she took the note away from Mara and had read it.

I looked up at her, my eyes puffy and red "I don't know,"

**Hope you liked the chapter and please review I have loved the reviews so far.**


	5. Beaten

**It's a little short but here's the next chapter **

**Hope you like it **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review i'm loving them**

Fabian POV

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Mick

"I don't know!" He replied, his voice sounded terrified and confused

I leaned against the cold, stone wall of the place.

I haven't eaten anything in nearly two days now and my stomach was growling at me for it.

We had water this morning, even in the pretty much black room I could see it was brown, and tasted disgusting too.

I sighed, my father really had succeeded this time and now my fate wasn't looking too bright.

Especially since my father had abused me for things like forgetting to turn a tap off, but now he had a good reason to beat me.

Suddenly the door swung open and my father walked in he seemed in a bad mood,

"You are coming with me!" he said, walking towards me. My face showed pure horror as he literally dragged me out of the room.

Once he had locked the door, he pulled me down a hallway and into a room similar to the room I was in before except it was smaller and attached to the wall were two lines of chains.

He dragged me up to these chains before pushing me down hard to the concrete floor

Unexpecting it, I didn't have a chance to cushion the fall and landed hard on my knee. I squealed in pain.

I have broken my knee before and so my knee bone was more delicate making it easy to break again.

As I cradled my now broken knee, my father attached the two chains to my ankles.

"What… are …you… doing?" I managed to force out

"Stay still!" he yelled ignoring my question and punched me hard in the shoulder.

That really hurt, blood was coming out of my shoulder and knee cap and they were both most likely broken.

When my father was done attaching the chains to my ankles, he got up from his knees and walked to the door, slammed it shut behind him left me bleeding and broken on the floor.

**Poor Fabian**

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**Please review!**


	6. Fate?

**Okay this is kind of a filler chapter but I have had a writer's block all day but tomorrow's chapter will be much better (or at least I hope)**

**Please review 20 reviews so far and i'm chuffed and their all really nice **

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot**

Mick POV

To a normal person, Friday has come very quickly but to me, a boy alone in a dark room it was like waiting for years.

Mr Rutter, after putting Fabian in a different this room hardly gave me anything, no food and only a few drops of water that was so small I struggled to drink it.

Friday, however my fate was to be decided by my friends.

If they gave the deeds to Anubis house we would have lost pretty much our home but if not, I and Fabian would die.

Fabian POV

"Its pointless struggling!" the man said "You wont get out of it!"

How did he get out of jail? I wasn't sure,

"What do you want?" I said I was angry and frustrated as my attempts to get free continued to fail,

"Revenge," the man said it as if it was obvious,

"Why? You can't gain anything" I yelled at him beads of sweat ran down my face, I had been here a long time and I was slowly dying of starvation.

The man gave me plenty of dirty brown water but hadn't given me anything to eat he believed a slow death was ideal.

"Maybe I can't" The man said, he gave a sly grin before exiting the dark room leaving me alone in the darkness

I sighed as my father left the room

He came in and beat me again the day after he chained me to the wall and now my knee, both my shoulders, foot and 3 fingers were broken and that's not counting my dislocated leg.

My pyjamas were soaked with blood and mud from the unclean floor. I was pretty much dead, apart from my eyes were still examining the room everyday

I looked down to the damp floor beneath me and sighed, I don't care what happens any more, if I die or if I don't.

Is there something wrong with that? I'm not sure…

**Okay worst chater ever I know but please don't hate the story because of it I know it's awful **

**So sorry**


	7. Deals with The Victor

**Hayy here's the next chapter sorry it took so long and again is short but struggled to write it.**

**Thanks all your lovely reviews especially on the last chapter and please keep doing so.**

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot**

Nina POV

"Victor you have to!" I cried, all of us (including Trudy) were in Victor's office pleading for the deeds for the house.

"I have to do no such thing!" Victor yelled in reply,

"You can't really let Fabian and Mick die?" Mara said, tears ran done her face staining her face.

"I don't care for those vermin!" Victor said angrily

Everyone went quiet at this, who (other than Victor) would be so cruel as to let two kids die when they could be helped?

"Victor please," I begged "If you do this I will give you anything!"

His face seemed to light up as I said that before forming into a sly smile "Anything ehhh….?" He said the smile was still plastered to his face.

I looks at him curiously "What do you want?" I glared at him shooting him daggers.

He shot a glance at the others who left the room in a hurry.

He returned his glance to me "I want the cup of ankh!" he said,

I was shocked and confused by this "But..but the cp has been destroyed-" I tried to only be cut of by Victor who said

"Nina Martin you know as well as I do it's not I saw you go back into the cellar and come back out with the cup!" he said, his face was scrunched up with desperation, I sighed.

"If I give it to you will you give us the deeds to the house?" I knew I would dread it later but it was the only way to save Fabian and Mick.

He nodded,

"Fine !" I said through gritted teeth, it was awful to be dealing with Victor.

"Great," he had a smirk stuck on his face.

So I led him to the stage where I handed him the cup of ankh.

He looked at admiringly for a while "Good choice Miss Martin," he smiled that sly smile of his.

"Now give me the deeds to Anubis house!" I demanded holding my right palm out towards him.

At first I thought he wouldn't but he was a man of his word and handed me a slightly brown piece of paper at the top of the rolled up sheet it said _Deeds to the property __**Anubis House.**_

I looked at my watch after I had scanned through the sheet of paper, 7:30 pm.

In hour an half I would be making a deal with Mr Rutter but this was the biggest deal I would ever have to make in my life…

**There it is sorry it took so long but hope you liked it**


	8. Time to Go !

**Okay here's the next chapter and hope you like it, **

**Im back at school now and I MAY not be able to update as soon as I like but I will try my best.**

**Please review **

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot**

Hannah POV

I sat on my bed staring at the note from my father; I took in his posh handwriting and the colour of the blue pen.

Why would he kidnap Fabian and Mick? I already knew why but I couldn't get myself to believe my father and mother were behind this and it hurt.

I picked up the photo frame at the side of my bed and stared at the image.

It was a picture of me, Fabian, my mother and my father all smiling at the camera, you could see in the background, the sunset and orange clouds spread across the sky.

It was taken the day before the abuse began.

This picture helps to remind me of why I set my parents out of the jail in the first place.

The reason I let them go is because I thought that my parents would stop the disgusting drugs they were taking, but whenever I talk about it they get angry and so I don't.

Fabian is different, he will speak him mind and that is what get's him abused most the time.

I set the picture back on the desk and lied against my pillow.

What a stupid decision that was.

Mick POV

I was sitting on the cold, concrete floor when the room door opened.

Standing there was Mr Rutter and Mrs Rutter; both had the same devious look on their faces and cruel smiles fixed to he mouths.

I noticed Mrs Rutter had some rope in her left hand and some shiny chains in her right.

As they approached me, I didn't even try to escape. Not because I wanted to stay with these people but because the lack of food had really caught up with me and I felt weak, and ill from that horrible water they had been given me.

Mr Rutter took the rope from Mrs Rutter and began to wrap it around me while Mrs Rutter held the back of my pyjama top to keep me from escaping.

When Mr Rutter had tied a tight knot, he tied another piece of rope to the rope around me.

Once he had done this I looked a little like a dog on a leash as he dragged me out of the room and into the hallway.

We walked down the narrow hallways for a while intill we reached a door at the very end the building.

Mrs Rutter reached for the handle and yanked the door open, inside was a figure, at first I thought it was just a corpse but after I looked more closely, I could see the body was moving.

The body was lying flat on the floor, possibly asleep and was very skinny, with pretty much no fat on its body. Even in the pitch blackness I could see the bottoms of the person was smothered in blood along with his T-shirt and face.

Fabian was pretty much dead, Mrs Rutter who was holding me by the rope, handed the chain to Mr Rutter and he then began to wrap the shiny metal around Fabian's stomach. Fabian simply did what I did and sat there and let him do what he wanted.

Once he was done, he dragged Fabian to his feet but Fabian simply collapsed straight back down to the floor. He couldn't even lift his own weight. That earned him a hard slap across his face.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, I couldn't take it anymore Fabian was obviously in a lot of pain and Mr Rutter hitting him really put me on the edge.

Mr Rutter turned from Fabian and him glance met mine "What did you say?" he said gritting his teeth.

"Leave him alone," I replied more quietly this time.

Mr Rutter turned back to Fabian and slapped him again across him face, harder this time. Fabian didn't even whimper as the blows hit him but it clearly hurt.

Mr Rutter and Mrs Rutter pushed me and Fabian out of the room and into the hallway one more, I could see now that there were two cuts on Fabian's face from the slaps.

He soon noticed me looking at him with a look of worry and smiled a little, comforting smile.

We continued down the halls again until we reached the entrance, Mr Rutter took me off Mrs Rutter then and literally lifted us both into the trunk of the car.

I looked over to Fabian who gave me a look of knowing and hope, today was Friday and we were going to meet everyone from Anubis House.

**There it is hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Ready for You

**Okay this is a tiny chapter and Its not the best but its more of a set up to the BIG CHAPTER hope you like it anyway**

**I'm loving all your lovely reviews and it's keeping me writing even when I think youll hate it so thanks and please keep reviewing**

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot**

Nina POV

We walked through the long, lush, green grass of the clearing; the grass had really grown since we had been here last.

Me and Mara gave each other worried looks, everyone else had a similar look to that. What if this was nothing more than a trap? That Fabian and Mick were already dead and all the worrying and effort for the deeds were in vain.

I looked over the edge of the cliff to the right, the school and the clearing along with the forest were all on a huge mountain and the clearing and forest were at the very top.

A clean, blue water river filled with brown trout was at the bottom, the water seemed to be going quickly. It was at least a 1430 ft drop.

I looked across the never-ending field and saw a white ford fiesta, with filthy windows and wheels and rusty screen wipers.

It was clearly a very neglected car. Sitting on the bonnet was Mr Rutter and Mrs Rutter, they looked rather impatient.

I felt fire burning in my stomach, how I hate them especially Mr Rutter.

Wait, theres was someone else there too, actually there were two people.

One had blond hair and seemed very athletic with build, he was as skinny as a rake and even now you could see his bone shape on his arms and legs.

Upon seeing the person, I tapped Mara and the shoulder and pointed to the figure. The person was Mick and even though she tried to hide it, I could see tears welling up in Mara's eyes.

The second person was even worse, he was even skinnier than Mick and his hair was tangled and scruffy.

But blood caught my attention the most, it was all over him; on his arms, on his legs, on his face, you could even see the blood seeping through the cloth of his clothes around the chest area

I almost cried when I saw Fabian, even now I could see he was in a lot of pain which he was trying to hide.

Mr Rutter saw me looking at Fabian and pulled a smirk before gesturing me towards him.

I stepped forwards without hesitation, I was ready to deal with Mr Rutter

**Not much of a cliffhanger ... well mabye it is... I dunno hope you liked it anyway :)**


	10. Disagreeing can Lead to Hurt

**Here it is the next chapter, hope you like it **

**This chapter contains LOTS of dialogue more than other chapters**

**PPPLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEE review i love them.**

**Sorry the chapter is slightly late been ill well here it is **

Fabian POV

Nina approached the white car me and Mick were leaning against. I smiled; it was amazing to see her again.

"Hello Nina Martin!" my father greeted loudly but seemed content, proberly because he had me and Mick held hostage.

"What a pleasure to see you again,"

"I wish I could say the same," she replied sarcastically, before stopping along with the other residents just 40 inches away from Mr Rutter.

My father smiled, "Have you got the deeds," he asked arching his brow.

Nina crossed her arms," Why do you need them," she said, her eyes that were filled with determination glared straight at Mr Rutter.

"Wow you are slow!" my mother stepped in "Your right Charles children really are useless-"

"We're not useless!" I said, my voice sounded beaten and broken but I didn't care.

My father turned slowly to face me, he had that evil look in his eyes, and a shiver ran down my spine. How I hate it when he does that.

He walked towards me leaving my friends with my mum. He pretty much threw Mick away from me and glared straight into my eyes, and then the memory began, the memory of the last time he gave me that look….

Memory

_My dad walked into the room, his face had a large smirk spread right across it, and in his left hand he held a knife. _

_I pushed myself to the very top of my bed, I knew what was going to happen, my father locked the door using the knife before he turned to me again his eyes were filled with happiness. _

"_The road ends here Fabian" he grinned, he pulled his arm with the knife back before thrusting it forwards into my stomach_

_I screamed so loud even the people in the school building could hear it, I felt blood in my mouth and my life flashed before my eyes, the prom, first day at the school, my first beating… _

_My dad smiled one last time before he ran to the window using the knife he smashed it and ran..._

_I lay there, tears streamed down my face. I was really going to die; I took one last breath before everything faded to black._

Memory End

I closed my eyes as I tried to escape the memory but I couldn't. it was like trying to make a plant grow in seconds.

He grinned; he was physic and knew pretty much everything.

"Your friends are useless Fabian!" he said his voice was like Rufus' after he kidnapped Patricia, evil "And you are the most useless of them all!"

"Im not useless," I replied, on the outside I was calm but on the inside my heart was beating so loud you could swear the school could hear it. "And my friends certainly aren't,"

He fixed me that look again, and before I knew it I felt myself flying backwards and crashing into the car door

"Fabian!" A voice yelled, I thought it was Nina's but I wasn't too sure.

I rubbed the back of my head whilst scrunching my eyes, it wasn't the most pain I have ever been in but I certainly hurt.

I could see my father looking down on me.

"You're right, you're not useless," he said, "You are the biggest disgrace ever to appear on the face of the earth!" He yelled that part.

I learned long ago to ignore the hurtful comments from my parents.

"Cut it out!" a voice said, it was a girls voice and was very familiar.

I turned and saw her, a smile spread across my face.

**Who is the person? **

**Tell me who you think it is in the reviews.**

**Next chappie will be up soon**


	11. Children must be Punished

**Hayy, here it is the NEXT CHAPTER **

**It's a little small (again) but there's no chapter limit to this story so oh well**

**PLEASE REVIEW the reviews are AMAZING so far and thanks for reviewing**

**On with the story… **

Hannah flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder as she stepped forwards from behind her house mates.

"Leave him alone dad!" she said, it was strict yet calm.

He turned to look at her and walked a little closer to her "Tell me Hannah, what would happen if I say no?" he had a similar tone to Hannah.

"I call the police!" she replied a little louder than earlier before shaking her mobile in the air.

Mr Rutter stepped a little closer to Hannah again "You dare to threaten me?" his face was as red as Rudolph's nose "You are as bad as you brother!"

"Fabian is not bad!" Hannah yelled at him struggling to control her anger.

"It's you; you have a huge problem dad why can't you see that,"

Mr Rutter went a little pale at this before he went up like a rocket

"That's it, I have had enough of you pesky children!" he screamed

Suddenly he thrust his arm high in the air "Children must be punished!" he yelled before swinging his closed fist down towards Hannah.

Hannah closed her eyes, trying to prepare for the painful blow.

But it never happened, after about 10 seconds Hannah slowly opened an eye to reveal Mr Rutter, he was standing there his hand still in the air but around his wrist was a hand.

Fabian had leaped up when the two were talking and rushed forwards to help his sister when his father attempted to hit her.

Mr Rutter gave a sigh before saying calmly, "You know what I can do Fabian...you know how much pain I can inflict on you," he shook his hand free from Fabian grasp before he continued.

"Like I said kids must be punished!"

He reached for the pocket of his dusty jeans and pulled out a knife, the same knife that had scarred Fabian's knee.

"The road end's here Fabian!" Mr Rutter yelled and made a lunge towards Fabian.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN**

**What do you think will happen? Tell me in the reviews**

**The next chapter will be up soon**


	12. Crazy Ideas

**Here it is, I had an idea for the story and it's extended it loads you know what that means? More The Return YAY**

**PPLLEEAASSEE REVIW I love them, 43 so far and I'm chuffed but my goal is 50 (But more is good too)**

**I own nothing but what's mine**

Fabian POV

My father made a dive towards me, knife in hand and I only just dodged it, this caused him to stumble forward.

He straitened his back before turning to me again and made another lunge, then another, then another.

I managed to dodge them but only just, at one point after I dodged yet another attack, he spun around at lightning speed and managed to brush the knife across my arm,

I fell on the floor before whimpering in pain, it wasn't as bad as when he stabbed my leg, and it wasn't the most pain I have been in but it seriously hurt.

I placed my hand on the gash, and quickly got met with a rush of pain. I ignored it, I looked at my now blood covered hand and glanced up to my father who was staring down at me.

"What's the matter with you!" a voice called,

I peered over my father's shoulder and found myself looking at Jerome; he was red in the face from anger and frustration.

My father looked over to him and simply replied by saying "It's not what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong with him!" he pointed his sharp, bony finger towards me.

"No!" Jerome yelled at him,

"What!" Mr Ritter gave an evil glance towards Jerome; he looked like something out of a horror movie.

"No, it's not Fabian, it's not Hannah, it's not me, ITS YOU!" he yelled, I was struggling to control the surprise; Jerome is never normally like that.

"Why can't you see you have a problem, I have even noticed that you're a drug addict and I hardly know you..." he pointed out, before crossing his arm's across his chest.

My father seemed to lose interest after that point and once again, returned his glare to me.

"You told them," my father made it sound like a heart felt question; I am really going to get it now.

"Yes!" I said honestly, what was the point in lying,

He took a step towards me, I still hadn't gotton up off the floor, and slowly I was pushing myself back with my hands in an attempt to get away from him.

He kept walking towards me, and I kept backing away. I was still injured and it was difficult to keep up the pace along with the painful sting's I got every time I moved.

We did this for a while intill, I had eventually backed right up to the edge of the cliff, dead end.

I saw my father pull out the sharp knife from his belt, and he approached me at a quicker pace.

What was I going to do? The question was pretty much pounding against my skull as I glanced down to the rushing water beneath me.

Then an idea came to my head, but it was risky, and a little crazy.

I backed up a little more so I was pretty much sitting over the edge of the cliff.

I took a deep breath; my father had reached me now and was standing over me.

What I did next was shocking; I placed my hands on the edge of the cliff and with one firm push, I was falling, heading for the sharp rocks bellow…

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN**

**Question for the Chapter**

**Will Fabian land safely?**

**What will happen now that Mr Rutter is alone with the Anubis house residents?**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	13. She's Back!

**Okay this chapter is very dramatic and hopefully very enjoyable.**

**I finally have reached 50 reviews YIPPEEE please keep reviewing and thanks to those who have done so.**

**I own nothing but what's mine :)**

**Now on with the story…**

Fabian POV

The water was colder and stronger than I had expected.

I reached the surface, spluttering and gagging, before I was dragged under the water again.

This happened several times. Every time I got the chance to breathe the rushing water would force me back down again.

I could see my father looking down from the cliff where I fell. Though I don't think he noticed me, and even if he did he would of lost me again by the amount of time's I was pushed underwater.

I was starting to get tired; my legs were aching from the effort of reaching the surface.

Suddenly, I felt my right leg slamming hard against one of the rocks. I was about to cry in pain but the water forced me down again.

I tried my best to reach the surface of the water, but I had lost all feeling in my leg and my other leg was numb from the effort of getting to the surface the other times.

Black specs started to steal my vision, before I completely blacked out…

X-X-X

Nina POV

"FABIAN!" I screamed, I saw him fall, I saw him hit the water, I same him gasping for air. Then I lost him.

Mr Rutter turned around from the cliff edge, with a look of complete satisfaction on his face.

Before I knew it, I was rushing towards him, fist scrunched, ready to strike a blow at Mr Rutter's face.

Then I felt it, a huge force to my stomach sent me flying back and I landed hard against the grassy floor.

Mr Rutter had seen me coming and must've punched me in the stomach.

Mick extended his bony hand out to me and helped me up, though he was shaking, proberly because his best friend had just pushed himself off a cliff.

"Now the pest has gone!" Mr Rutter seemed so happy saying that

"It's time to make some changes to the house...and its residents!" he whispered he gave an evil laugh at this point.

Oh Fabian we need you help…

X-X-X

Fabian POV

Ugghh what happened, I slowly opened my closed eyes and found myself lying flat against a patch of sand. Where am I?

"Don't be afraid," a soothing voice said, "Nothing can hurt you here!"

"Where am I?" I asked, I sat up and found I was on a beach, but it was empty. Nothing but the yellow sand and blue waves were in this blank place.

"You are in the place of the spirits," the voice said I looked around but saw no one.

"I'm dead!" I was shocked, I knew I would die at some point but I never imagined death to be like this.

"Im afraid so," the voice sighed.

"Who are you?" I asked, I felt a little scared and slightly insane for talking to nothing but clear air.

Then I saw something, it came from the clear water and seemed to be approaching me.

As the thing came closer I noticed it was a person, a woman to be exact, with short brown hair and pretty brown eyes. The figure seemed familiar.

As the person approached I realised who it was

"Sarah!"

**Ohhh Sarah is back**

**Questions for the chapter**

**What does Sarah want?**

**What does Mr Rutter have planned for the Anubis kids?**

**Will Fabian remain nothing more than a worthless spirit?**

**Find out in the next chapter**


	14. Chance for a Choice

**Okay i'm back with the next chapter YAY**

**This chapter mainly focuses on Sarah and Fabian and their conversation at the beach.**

**Thanks for the reviews I love them PPLLEEAASSEE keep reviewing **

**I own nothing but what's mine**

**Now on with the story**

Sarah walked towards me, I recognised her from the painting in the attic, though she look's like she is in her late twenty's or early thirty's.

"Nice to see you again Fabian!" she greeted warmly.

"My friends are in trouble!" I sighed before kicking a nearby shell. "Why are you here?" I was pretty fed up and annoyed.

"I am here to help you, your friends and the chosen one!" Sarah declared,

"Well I'm not but I'm going to help you to help them," she added.

"Wait!" I began "How can I help them if I'm dead!"

Sarah slapped herself across the face, around the eye area before saying with a sigh.

"You won't be dead for long though will you?" she gave a little smile at this

"That is if you want to go back, I prefer this place, it's pure bliss but it's up to you!"

"I have a choice!" I was surprised, I thought once your dead that is it, game over, but now this woman is telling me different. I thought life was confusing.

"Of course," Sarah smiled.

"However," she paused, "You are going to have to speak with the God of Death if you choose to attempt to get your life back," her voice was serious and her eyes were even more so.

"Great, this God of Death seems lovely; maybe we could eat cookies afterwards!" my voice was dripping of sarcasm but I couldn't help it.

"Well if you want your life back…" Sarah faded out, her eyes seemed vacant, and I could tell she was looking back at her life.

I sighed before getting up from the sandy floor and turning to Sarah,

"Which way to the God of Death?"

**That's the chapter.**

**If there's spelling mistakes i'm sorry my computer thinks every thing is a spelling mistake.**

**What do you think will happen? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Intill next time**

**Byeee **


	15. Prepare for Hell

**Here it is another chapter for you.**

**Please review, 54 now YIPPEE, I didn't believe that was possible in a story I wrote.**

**I must thank Actress11 for your many reviews lately and KatieRox for reminding me that the God of Death is Anubis I totally forgot and your reviews.**

**I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed the story so far.**

**I own nothing but what's mine obviously **

Fabian POV

Sarah pointed her skinny finger up to a far away dessert, which was hardly visible in the distance, I could just about make out, a huge pyramid surrounded by another two pyramids.

"That's the Egyptian region of this place!" Sarah explained, "All the Egyptian gods live in the tallest pyramid," she returned her extended arm back to her side before turning to Fabian.

"If you go there, you may have a chance of getting your life back!" she smiled a little grin.

"Wait your not coming?" I exclaimed, I didn't know how I was going to convince an Egyptian god to give me my life back, especially a stubborn god.

Sarah shook her head "I was only here because you were in need, but if you want my help, then go to the place where the gods take pride!"

She smiled before disappearing into the sky…

Nina POV

"House rules" Mr Rutter boomed as he gestured us to follow him into Anubis House.

"You are not allowed to leave your rooms at any time during the day unless you're going to school," I was aghast at this man, what a stupid rule

"Secondly," he continued, "Everyone has a certain job, if you don't complete the job I will personally make sure you get no food for a week!"

That was a lot more serious and I couldn't help but take his words as truth.

"Lastly, you are to do what I tell you to do, If you break any of these rules… well… do I really need to say it!" he grinned, he was referencing to Fabian, and this made my heart sting once again.

"UNDERSTAND!" he yelled,

"Yes Sir," we all replied quickly, it was like we were in the army or something.

"Right than," he began to rub his hands together.

"Prepare for hell!"

**Dun Dun DUUNNNN**

**Mr Rutter is just so evil … lol.**

**Please tell me what you think and leave a review.**

**Also, I have began a new story called Revenge I have had no reviews for it yet so could you please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Intill next time**

**Bye**


	16. Understatment's and Giving Up

**Hayy, sorry for the slightly later update but I haven't really been in the mood for writing.**

**I would like to say hi to Niaaquinkydoo one of my best friends from school who has just joined fanfiction so hi.**

**I haven't had any reviews for Revenge yet so please read and review, that's the story I will be spending the most time updating once I have finished this one.**

**Im on 58 reviews now 58 nearly 60 YAY Thanks for reviewing and please keep doing so :)**

**I own nothing but my OC'S and the plot **

**Now on with the story…**

Nina POV

Hell was a bit of an understatement, it was my worst nightmare.

Mr Rutter is rather creative I must say, he gave us hardly anything at all to eat or drink.

And he wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to be giving us jobs,

Alfie and Patricia have to clean the pipes of the drains everyday. Though I doubt they are that filthy if you clean them on a daily basis.

Amber and Mara are the gardeners, it seems Mrs Rutter is a keen gardener and is very fussy. Mara seems to like the job but Amber hates it, especially since she has a phobia to bugs.

That leaves me, Jerome and Mick with the hardest job, being a waiter to Mr Rutter.

Everything Mr Rutter wants we have to give to him. Unless we want to get beaten that is.

Jerome had refused many times to wait on Mr Rutter. Now he has a broken shoulder and black eye for good measure

_What disgraces for a man, _I thought as I carried a silver tray with a raspberry cheesecake on top of it, up the wooden steps and into Victor's old office.

It turns out Victor left the school after I gave him the cup of ankh. Also Trudy has been fired by Mr Rutter as he didn't want to pay her wage.

I knocked on the office door three times. _Knock knock knock_

"Enter!" called Mr Rutter as I stepped into the room.

I placed the silver tray onto the wooden desk before asking

"Anything else," I sounded annoyed, reflecting how I felt though I did my best to hide it.

Sadly Mr Rutter has ears of a hawk, "Watch your tone Miss Martin!" he threatened, getting up from his seat and fixing me daggers.

I returned the daggers, "Sorry, I don't have much tolerance for people who abuse children!" I yelled at him, it felt great to say; though the second I said it I regretted it.

Mr Rutter had fire in his eyes as he looked down at me, trying to intimidate me; not that it worked.

"Do you really want to play that game girl?" he sounded furious.

I said nothing, I was getting scared now yet I put on a brave face.

He sighed before giving out a little laugh, "Because you will regret it!"

I saw him throw his fist back and swung it down hard on my head.

I felt myself hit the floor and a numb pain came over me, especially on my head.

I backed away from Mr Rutter in fear before running out of the room…

Fabian POV

I have been walking across the dessert a long time now, nearly 2 days. Being dead was too my advantage as I didn't need to eat or drink anything on this long journey.

However, it was still tiring. It seemed no matter how long I walked for; I wasn't getting any closer to Anubis **(God of death)**

I lay down on the sandy floor I sighed, this was hopeless, I am never going to get there and i'm never going to live again.

As a lay on the floor, the sun baring down on me I found myself falling into a deep sleep….

**There it is hope you like it and please review**


	17. We Fight!

**Okay here's the next chapter, hope you like it and so on…**

**Im on 61 reviews i'm literally jumping up and down with joy, that's way over the original story. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and keep doing so you guys are the BEST.**

**Oh by the way sorry for the late update.**

**I own nothing blah blah blah…**

**Now on with the story…**

Previously

_As I lay on the floor, the sun baring down on me I found myself falling into a deep sleep…._

Fabian POV

I was staring at my father but he didn't return the glare, mainly because he couldn't see me. Instead he was glaring at a girl who was lying on the floor.

The girl was Nina, and she looked petrified. Her skin was as white as a sheet and she was shaking harshly.

Blood poured out of a cut on her forehead and from another cut on her lower arm.

"Don't give up Fabian!" a voice instructed, I spun around and saw Sarah with a glum expression on her face. "Don't leave the chosen one and your friends to suffer,"

"But I can't even get to Anubis!" I cried, "What am I supposed to do?" I questioned, my voice sounded desperate.

My father and Nina disappeared from the scene at that point so I was now standing in a white room with Sarah opposite me.

"I'm sorry," she apologised "But I can't help you unless if you got the place where god's take pride."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I screamed I was fed up of all these riddles and just wanted to be told some sense.

But I was too late she had already disappeared.

X-X-X

(Still) Fabian POV 

I woke up with a start; I was sweaty and extremely confused. Where the gods take pride… What was that supposed to mean?

I lay myself back down on the hot sand and started to think, they could take pride in almost anything, people, animals, food, water… the possibilities were endless.

Sarah could you be any more vague

Nina POV

I sprant out of the office and downstairs into the living room, where I was met by the other residents of the house…

Amber looked over to me and quickly noticed me rubbing my head and shaking.

"What happened?" she asked her voice filled with concern.

_What has happened to selfish Amber?_ I thought.

"Mr Rutter doesn't seem to like the truth," I responded darkly still rubbing my sore head.

"This has gone far enough!" declared Mick standing up from his chair, "We can't let him get away with this!"

"But what can we do?" Patricia sighed, "If we leave the house he will hurt us and I don't think he was joking,"

"We fight!" Alfie said throwing his hand into the air.

We all laughed.

"What are we Assassins?" laughed Mick who was struggling to suppress his laughter.

However, slowly we stopped laughing and began to think about the idea.

"Actually I think that plan would work," I thought aloud,

"I agree!" Mara piped in,

Alfie grinned clearly content with the idea.

"But we don't stand a chance against Mr Rutter!" Jerome warned. "If we fight him we will lose!"

"No we just need a plan!" I smiled deviously "I have an idea!"

**So what's Nina's plan?**

**Will Fabian discover what the gods take pride in?**

**Tell me what you think will happen in the reviews.**

**Intill next time**

**Bye**


	18. Finally

**Finally**

**Hayy guys, here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Im on 66 reviews now :O 4 more reviews and I will reach s****eventy, 30 off 100 :O**

**Please keep reviewing I love them sooo much.**

**I own nothing blah blah blah**

**Now as I always say…**

**On with the story…**

Patricia POV

"It could work!" mumbled Alfie as Nina finished explaining her plan.

"But what is it goes wrong?" Amber looked scared, even thinking of the possible consequences.

"She has a point!" I agreed,

"But guys what choice do we have" Nina looked grave "If we don't do something then we will proberly have the same fate anyways and besides it could work!"

"And it may not work!" Jerome reminded us,

I slapped him on the back of his head"You are so negative slime ball," I muttered,

"I think it's a good plan!" Mick smiled, "What have we got to lose!"

"Our education," Mara was white at the thought of it, typical Mara.

Hannah sat at the corner of the room; she appeared to be thinking, possibly thinking over the plan.

Nina looked over to Hannah and gave her a look of hope and confusion "What do you think of the plan Hannah?" she asked.

She looked up she clearly had not been paying much attention, "Uhhh…Yea…Good plan!" she stammered.

Amber sighed, she pushed past Nina and sat next to Hannah "Wat's up?" she asked, determination seeping into her voice.

"What nothing!"

"Don't lie; you have been acting weird ever since we told you that Mr Rutter escaped from jail!"

Hannah sighed, "Guys…the thing is…I haven't been entirely honest with you…"

"In what way?" I blurted out; Fabian has such a mysterious little sister.

"Ummm…you know how my parents escaped from the jail!" everyone in the room was now staring at her, awaiting an explanation.

"Well…I…Ummm-"most of us wasn't sure what she was talking about. Actually no one did except fro Nina…

"No...Tell me you didn't!" she cried, "You wouldn't would you?" Nina's face was a combination of three emotions hurt, anger and disgust.

Hannah nodded "Im so sorry," Hannah apologised before tears began to fall down her face as she swiftly left the room.

X-X-X

Fabian POV

_Gods take pride, Gods take pride…_I thought it over and over in my head, intill it began to drive me mad.

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" I moaned, I sat down on the floor again and felt hot tears run down my cheeks _Ghost's can cry?_

"Sarah I need you… please help me!" I wept, "Please…" I whispered.

"Congratulation's Fabian!" a voice behind me squealed, I spun around and saw a very happy looking Sarah.

"Congratulation's for what?" I asked her, joy had filled up inside of me

"You solved the riddle" she smiled

"How I didn't do anything?"

"Yes you did, you requested help. Even though you thought I would not return to you," she continued to grin.

"The god's take pride in people who are so desperate for something that they will even beg to thin air for it, this shows determination and the god's respect that."

Confusing, but I didn't care I looked over to the Egyptian realm, I can finally meet Anubis.

**Okay I know that the meaning of the riddle makes hardly any sense but I forgot my original idea… and you get the idea.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and please R&R **

**See you soon **


	19. Why did You?

**Why Did You?**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it**

**I'm on 70 reviews *does happy dance* THANKS SOOO MUCH**

**Oh and I decided to put more Fabina in regarding Palkiana's review.**

**Please review **

**I own nothing blah blah blah**

**Now my favourite line, ON WITH THE STORY**

Nina POV

I sprant up the stairs after Hannah, I can't believe what she had done. She had released her parents from jail and had been one of the causes for Fabians death…Fabian….

I frowned for a moment; the truth was I missed him terribly but something told me that he was still with me. In my heart, I knew he was watching over me from wherever he was in the heavens.

Fabian was, and still is my true love and I will always love him no matter what.

I shook my gloomy thought out of my head before continuing down the hallway and into Hannah's, Patricia's and Mara's room.

Hannah was hugging her knees on her bed, crying her eyes out, my heart went out to her, she resembled Fabian so much…

I walked up to Patricia's bed and sat on it. Patricia's bed was opposite Hannah's and I had a perfect view of the sixteen year old.

Hannah moved a strand from her brown hair away from the front of her face before turning to me yet she said nothing.

We just stared at each other for a few moments before I asked,

"Why did you do it?" I asked, my voice expressionless yet demanding.

"Do what?" she asked her eyes dark "Let my parents free or not tell you guys I did it?" she had stopped her sobbing at this point, yet the pain still remained throughout her body.

"Both!" I replied,

She sighed, "I thought …" She mumbled,

"What?" I asked,

"I thought…" she was clearly trying to choke the words out but seemed to be struggling.

"I thought they would change!" she managed to whisper, tears filled her eyelids.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused,

"I thought my parents would stop all the bad things they had been doing!" she whispered still sobbing.

"Why would you think that!" my voice got slightly louder at her reasons, "Have you seen you parents their a mess…" the second I said that I regretted it Hannah looked like she was about to go into despair, but anger had gotten to me.

"DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" she yelled, I have never seen her more upset in her life,

IF YOUR PARENTS WERE IN JAIL WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE THEM THERE TO ROT!" tears continued to stream down her face.

"No!" I said quietly "I wouldn't..." my anger had disappeared and now all I felt was sorrow for this girl.

Hannah seemed sad too "There's you answer then," her voice was a similar tone to mine.

X-X-X

Fabian POV

I thought that the trip to the Egyptian realm would be quick now, how wrong I was.

But I was nearly there, about 5 miles left now, though I was dreading it, I had walked for 30 miles today, and my feet has never been so sore

Oh well 5 miles wasn't so bad if the reward was seeing Nina again, I watched her everyday and thought of her ever since I first saw her arrive at Anubis House.

From her pretty blue eyes and soft brown hair, everything about her was beautiful. I just wished I could tell her that, to tell her that I loved her and would die for her.

My pace quickened at the though of Nina, and after about two hours of long trekking I found myself overlooking the three pyramids.

A wave of relief came over me "I'm finally here!"

**Sooo what's Anubis going to think of Fabian?  
><strong>

**Will he allow him a chance to live again?  
><strong>

**Find out next time **

**Intill then**

**Byeee**


	20. Anubis!

**Here's the next chapter**

**It's a little short (Or a lot short) Sorry :(**

**Please R&R they make me smile :)**

Fabian POV

I slid down the slope and ran up to the tallest pyramid, inside was Anubis, Amneris and Osiris.

All of these gods's I have learned about and was a little nervous considering their intimidating backgrounds.

I stopped in front of the pyramid and began to inspect it, taking in the brick work and its size.

It has always been a mystery on how the Ancient Egyptians built pyramids considering their lack of tools and knowledge.

I stepped in through the door way of the pyramid and was shocked to find so many pictures on the walls normally Anubis and Osiris.

The colour was faded slightly but still fairly visible.

I continued to walk down the narrow hallways intill I reached a room. I peeked my head in and found that it was literally huge.

The flooring was basically hand that went up to my ankles burying my feet underneath.

The falls were nothing more than pictures of Anubis with humans, the humans seemed to be in a lot of pain.

I shivered, why should Anubis help me? I am nothing more than a ghoast, a spirit, a former human being.

Yer despite my hesitation I continued into the room, I have come too far to back away now, too far to give up on Nina…

"Your later than we expected Fabian!" I strict voice bellowed, I jumped before spinning myself around in the direction of the voice.

I gasped, "You're…You're… You're Anubis!" I can see now, why they call me Stutter Rutter.

**Its small I know but I have been stumped for ideas since my original version of the chapter was deleted by my brother :(**

**Please R&R nearly 80 reviews eeppppp**

**We are nearly at the end of the story now, around 5 more chapter's left :(**

**See ya next time :)**


	21. Begging for a Life

**Okay this is the conversation Fabian has with Anubis and it is rather sad, really Fabina**

**Please R&R**

Fabian POV

I bowed down to Anubis and he checked me over, looking to see if I have or had royal blood or was important during my life time.

But I wasn't, I am. was. Fabian Rutter, a nerdy, sixteen year old student at Anubis House with two abusive parents and a twin sister.

That's it that's my life story impressed?

"GET UP BOY!" Anubis barked and I did what he had requested, and stood up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" everything he said was a loud bellow and if I didn't have common sense. I would have covered my ears.

_Alfie would be sooo dead by now_ I thought.

"WELL?" Anubis asked angrily

"I…um…have come to ask for my life back…" I trailed of to his laughing.

"GOOD JOKE KID!" He gave an angry chuckle before he noticed I was being serious.

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because I haven't lived," I replied inches off tears. "I am only sixteen, I have so much to live for and feelings I can't ignore anymore,"

Nina appeared in my head, how I have missed her…

Anubis' face became deadly serious, "Leave me child!" he said in a much quieter tone.

I felt myself go weak as I fell to the floor

All this I have been through for nothing

"Thanks Sarah," I muttered sadly as I turned to leave the vast pyramid.

**Awwhhh he's not going to live….**

**Please R&R and sorry about the length of the chapter.**


	22. ALIVE!

**Hi here's the next chapter, it's much happier from the rest of them :)**

**Please Review I'm on 82 YIPPPEEEE :D**

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

Anubis POV

Sarah…

"BOY!" I bellowed to Fabian.

He spun around in a split second.

"DID YOU JUST SAY SARAH SENT YOU HERE?" I asked.

He nodded,

Sarah Frobisher Smyth, she knows I hardly agree to give anybody their lives back, it lessens my kingdom and now this boy is saying she sent him here.

Fabian POV

Anubis seems to be in a debate with himself, did I do something wrong?

Then Anubis stood up and gestured me towards him.

I did what he asked and stepped towards Anubis.

"BOY, I AM SORRY ABOUT OUR MISUNDERSTANDING, SARAH NEVER SENDS PEOPLE HERE UNLESS NESICARY (**I don't know how to spell it)** AND BECAUSE OF THIS YOU MAY HAVE YOUR LIFE BACK!" he bellowed,

I was overcome with joy; I punched my fist into the air and jumped around

I am getting my life back!

Then the room began to spin, I saw Anubis doing something with his hands, and the room began to spin faster.

I suddenly got the feeling I was getting lifted, and it turned out I was.

A flash of light formed in Anubis' hands and he aimed it at me.

The room went white and then I awoke.

X-X-X

I gasped for a breath as I woke up at the top of the cliff where I fell, I was soaking wet and cold but I didn't care.

I am alive!

I look around at my surroundings and realised where I was.

I hobbled to my feet and started to walk; my legs felt a little weird at first but soon went back to normal.

It would take around an hour to get to Anubis house from now and then I would get to see my friends and most of all Nina.

I just hope I'm not too late….

X-X-X

Nina POV

"Ready?" I asked my friends as we stood outside Mr Rutter's office.

"Ready!" they confirmed.

Our plan was a risky but could work; Hannah was going to lure Mr Rutter out of the office while we all called the police on the office phone.

It was simple, but dangerous, if we get caught ringing up the police or if Mr Rutter realises what we did its game over.

"Ready Hannah?" I asked the brown haired girl who was stood just behind the office door.

She nodded

"Then let's go!" I smiled, we have become closer these last few hours and I had developed a soft spot for Fabian's twin sister.

Hannah knocked on the door and stepped into the office…

**Yay Fabian lives **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. My Saviour

**This is the last chapter to The Return :( and I hope you like it.**

**It's very Fabina so if you dig the couple you are going to love this chapter. :)**

**I have 90 reviews, nearly 100 and I am so proud of my self :)**

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and Miaandoak for the helpful review on the last chapter which I tried to put into action here…**

**I don't own House of Anubis, only my OCs and the plot.**

**And for the last time, on with the story…. :)**

Nobody's POV

Hannah stepped into the old office; her fingers were crossed behind her back as she stepped towards her father.

"Hi dad," Hannah smiled warmly, even though he was on drugs she still adored me, life had only seemed to change for Fabian…

"Hi Hannah, do you want something?" Mr Rutter asked who was poking at a stuffed rabbit with a pair of tweezers on the office desk.

"Yes actually," she smiled sweetly, "I think there's a rat in the kitchen! Will you check for me?" the brunette gave her father a puppy dog look.

Her father sighed, "Fine!" My Rutter placed the pair of tweezers onto the desk and followed the girl down the stairs and into the living area.

This was their chance.

Nina, Patricia, Jerome and Mick all opened the door at the opposite side of the hallway before approaching the office door and slipping in.

It was Mara, Alfie and Amber's job to keep watch and give them warning if Mr Rutter was to come back up the stairs.

Nina darted over to the ancient rotary phone and began to spin in the numbers

9-1-1

Nina placed the phone up to her ear as she heard the number dial.

_Hurry up_ she mentally screamed.

"Hello, this is emergency services. Who do you require police, ambulance or fire brigade?" a voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Police!" Nina struggled to keep calm; Hannah's lame distraction wasn't going to last long.

"Hello this is you police station, what is your emergency?-" another voice asked.

"Listen!" hissed Nina, "I don't have long…My name is Nina Martin, I'm sixteen years old, I am being held hostage here with my friends, we are at 25 Longleaf Avenue in Liverpool and we are in the house called Anubis!"

"NINA MARTIN!" a voice screeched.

Nina spun around quickly to find Mr Rutter standing there, all her friends unconscious on the floor and him burning with rage.

Nina gasped,

Mr Rutter was red with anger "You honestly think I'm sooo thick, that I can't see right through you pathetic plans!" the man bellowed.

He hit Nina to the floor and she landed with a loud thud, she pulled herself away from the man intill she was backed up against the wall.

"Well it's time for you to join my idiot son!" he pulled a knife out of his belt and held it high above his head.

"Goodnight Nina," he yelled. Nina scrunched her eyes closed as Mr Rutter brought the blade down…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" a voice yelled, Mr Rutter then fell to the floor as he was tackled by Nina's unknown saviour.

Mr Rutter dropped his knife and it fell far out of the man's reach as the figure pinned Mr Rutter down against the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Nina, her face terrified yet relived.

The mysterious figure turned to face the girl and Nina saw that it was a boy, a brunette, with chocolate brown eyes and light pink lips. He was soaking wet and seemed cold but his eyes were filled with joy.

Nina had seen the face before, it was the face she had longed to see, the face she had believed had died, and the face she had loved and missed with all her heart.

"Fabian!" Nina squealed before breaking into tears of happiness

X-X-X

Mr Rutter was arrested that very same day, the person on the other end of the phone had been hung up and the person had been quick to send a police team.

The police arrived within minutes and the other residents had woken up from their slumber.

"Fabian!" Nina hugged the teenager as soon as she could.

When Fabian had pinned Mr Rutter, she couldn't exactly rush up to him and hug him.

"Nina, I missed you sooo much!" exclaimed Fabian, hugging Nina tightly, never wanting to let go, never again…

"Fabian…" Nina looked into Fabian's dark brown eyes and smiled, "I love you sooo much,"

"I love you too," Fabian returned the smile and they shared a very passionate kiss.

There was a click and both Nina and Fabian turned to find Amber with a camera in her hands.

They laughed.

X-X-X

Fabian POV

My childhood was never perfect, I had two abusive parents and years of pain and suffering to go with it.

But my friends helped me through it, they were the ones who would never try to hurt me, never leave me to suffer…

I thought this now as I kissed Nina again.

For the first time in sixteen years since I was born, I have no worries, nothing causing me pain and suffering.

My life is now indeed PERFECT

**Awww Fabian has finally had his happy ending… :)**

**So that's it, the story is now officially wrapped up and Fabina are finally together.**

**I am currently writing a story called Revenge and if you want you can read it **

**Also I am currently doing a few kickin' it fanfic's if you like the show :)**

**Please leave a review, if I reach 100 that will be a major achievement for me and I will be eternally grateful :)**

**Now for the last time**

**Bye**

**NJ7009**


	24. AN EXTRA SCENE

**Hi guys,** **as you may have noticed I have reached 102 reviews (yippeee)**

**So as I am happy, I decided to give you guys an extra scene to The Return...**

**I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews I had during the story and glad most of you liked the ending**

Sarah POV

I smiled as I saw the chosen one and her love, cuddling and kissing. They had finally had their happy ending...

I turned to the egyption god who was sitting in his throne with a sullen look on his face.

"I can't believe you Sarah, he could of been usefull!" Anubis whined, staring at me with a look of annoyence on his face.

I smiled, "But he is the chosen one's love," I grinned, his eyes widened in shock

"So, you were helping the chosen one with her next task?" the god asked me, raising a brow. I nodded.

"She is going to need all the help she can get, her next task is not going to be easy..."

He looked down slightly,"Why do you care so much for her anyways?" the question had been bugging him for some time, and now was his chance for an explaination.

"I think the question is why don't you?" I said back calmly. "She is your neice after all."

He turned quiet, and if you've ever met Anubis you would know he is never quiet.

"I don't know Sarah," he sighed before standing up from his throne and leaving the room, leaving me standing there.

I looked back down on the chosen one and frowned.

"Good luck Chosen one," I whispered, before turning on my heel and following in Anubis' footsteps and out of the room.

**And there it is, the extra scene, short I know but it isn't really supposed to be long.**

**Did you know the whole Anubis thing was never supposed to happen?**

**Fabian was originally going to end up on a rock when he fell and survive and then he was going to have to figure out a way to the top of the cliff again.**

**Anyways thanks for ALL the support I had on this story and this is really farewell *sniffle***

**Bye *cries as walks away***

**Please review **

***Walks back quickly* please review by the way**


End file.
